


Hasta el final.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— ¡No quiero morir!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta el final.

**Author's Note:**

> Una idea que tenía desde hace mucho.
> 
> Cortito pero es de mi otp así que :)

— … Todo esto es culpa tuya.

— Lo sé, perdóname.

— Tonto Kiyoshi… nunca haces nada bien.

Por alguna razón a la que no le conseguía lógica siempre le había gustado oír la voz de Hanamiya, aun cuando fuese solo para insultar, para fingir inocencia o soltar una risa sátira. Kiyoshi sabía que algo debía estar muy mal consigo, sus amigos se lo decían todo el tiempo, pero joder que se le salían solas las sonrisas cuando Makoto despotricaba en contra suya.

No estaba loco ni era masoquista (tal vez), tampoco es que se burlara de él con esas sonrisas que no podía controlar (porque vaya que sacaba de quicio a Hanamiya cuando lo hacía), simplemente adoraba su voz. Y ahora más que nunca Kiyoshi estaba agradecido de escucharla. Su corazón palpitó exaltado de emoción y miró a su lado, logrando apreciar apenas la silueta del pelinegro.

Era de noche, las luces se habían estropeado, el auto se volcó de cabeza y gracias a los cinturones de seguridad estaban más o menos.

— Te dije que no quería salir… ni siquiera aguanto a tus amigos.

— Es verdad, lo siento. —Teppei notó en la voz ajena cómo el pelinegro estaba empezando a pasar de una tranquilidad falsa al pánico que lo embargaba. Había que darse prisa, olía a gasolina, también a humo, y eso significaba que había fuego cerca y era demasiado peligroso.

Buscó a tientas el seguro del cinturón y lo soltó, profiriendo un quejido al caer mal sobre un montón de cristales, sin embargo, más allá de algunos cortes y golpes se encontraba bien. Encogido y muy incómodo en el reducido espacio se acercó a Hanamiya que continuaba prisionero en el asiento del copiloto, y guiado por la respiración pesada y asustada de éste Kiyoshi lo tomó del rostro besando su frente, preguntándole si estaba herido.

— No… no sé, no lo sé. —sus manos terriblemente frías y temblorosas se aferraron a las de Kiyoshi, clavándole las uñas sin clemencia, y al castaño le costó hacer que lo soltara. No quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba sus manos para sacar a Hanamiya de ahí.

— Shhh, te voy a ayudar a salir, ¿bien?

Los labios de Makoto tiritaban demasiado para responder, así que se los mordió y asintió deprisa, provocando que sus mechones de cabello se rozaran con los cortes en el rostro del más grande, los que le hicieron los vidrios al explotar. También empezaba a marearse por estar de cabeza y se lo dijo a Teppei.

— Apúrate…

— Ya, voy a sacarte el cinturón, ¿de acuerdo? Con cuidado.

Cuando encontró el seguro del cinturón lo presionó con fuerza varias veces, pero éste se negaba a soltar a Hanamiya. Entonces tiró de la correa tratando de romperla, pero tampoco funcionó.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¡Date prisa, inepto!!

Makoto empezó a jalar de su cinturón también, gritando por la desesperación, cuando de pronto sus gritos aumentaron de una manera tan atroz que espantó al más alto. Por más que Kiyoshi trató de calmarlo y le preguntó qué le dolía los alaridos del mayor no le daban razones, envueltos en una agonía que se le clavaban a Teppei como cuchillas en los oídos trasmitiéndole ese espantoso dolor ajeno.

Así que Teppei empezó a tocarlo por los brazos, el cuello, pecho, tanteó su estómago y muslos hasta que alcanzó una de las piernas del pelinegro que había quedado atorada, y tuvo que apartar la mano de golpe porque los gritos de Hanamiya se hicieron peores. Él se quedó sin aliento, no podía ver nada pero juró haber tocado carne desgarrada y un hueso salido, y su mano quedó totalmente empapada como si la hubiese metido en un charco.

Se cortó arrastrando sus manos hasta que agarró un pedazo de vidrio lo bastante grande, y empezó a cortar desesperado el cinturón de Hanamiya que no acallaba sus gritos de dolor, de rabia y miedo, una mezcla de horror. El pedazo de vidrio templado no era de mucha ayuda, Kiyoshi lo lanzó y volvió a tirar de la correa con el mismo resultado inútil. Hanamiya estaba atrapado ahí, lanzando sus brazos a ciegas hacia él, aferrándolo, pidiéndole que lo sacara.

Un imponente estruendo se escuchó muy cerca, una explosión en el punto de choque original, y del lado de Hanamiya donde ya no había puerta el castaño vio venir una camioneta volcada, arrastrándose por el asfalto a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Makoto aun de cabeza trató de voltear a mirar y Kiyoshi se lo impidió, obligándolo a mantener el rostro contra él.

— Te amo.

— No, no, ¡¡nooo!! ¡Sácame, no quiero morir!

— Te amo hasta el final. —le susurró con cariño, y mientras lo escuchaba gritar entre lágrimas lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos cuando las luces del otro auto lo cegaron.


End file.
